On her Own: Life After a Coven
by tdogg
Summary: Set 20 years after BD.  Story of Chloe Andrews, a 24 years old vampire who decides to travel on her own after only knowing a coven life.  Twilight characters will appear now and then.  Rated T for safety.  Chapter 17 is up!
1. Chapter 1: On My Own

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

On Her Own

Full Summary: Set 20 years after BD. Tells the story of Chloe Andrews, a 5 years old vampire who decides to venture out on her own after traveling with a coven. Originally this was going to be from her becoming a vampire through her first few years, but I was having problems displaying newborn tendencies. Twilight characters will appear now and then. Chloe's POV.

Chapter 1

On my own

It is never easy leaving people you've known your whole life, or in this case your entire vampire life. That's right, I'm a blood sucking vampire. I had grown up in Indiana, just south of Indianapolis. I was nineteen when I was attacked.

From what I learned, a vampire decided that I would be a tasty snack and attacked me. He managed to drain a good amount of my blood before another vampire decided that he wanted me. The two fought and left me, half-dead in the street, the venom seeping through my veins. The next thing I knew, something picked me up and carried me away.

Three days later, I learned of my new life. I had been saved by a vampire named Matt, who just happened to be passing by. We left town, once I had fed. We traveled around the country and occasionally Canada.

After two years of just the two of us, we joined up with a mated pair, Andrew and Alexandra. We were all good friends, and for three years we traveled, hunted and fought a few battles together. It really helped having people built like Matt and Andrew (A/N. For Matt, picture Emmett, Andrew, Felix but a couple of inches shorter). None of us had powers like some vampires do, but we had strength, and apart from me, experience. Andrew had, almost 1000 years ago, been a member of the Volturi, the vampire world's royal family, as an enforcer. He left to live a more nomadic life. He met Alexandra a few centuries after leaving. They fell in love almost immediately and had been together ever since. Matt and I were not mates. I was grateful for him saving my life, but he was never more than a big brother to me, and he only thought me as a little sister.

I left them somewhere near Montreal, Canada. I never really paid attention to which cities we were in. They headed south while I headed west. We had never gone to Alaska, so I decided that I would head that way. Up until now, it had been the only state that I had not been to. I had gone to Hawaii, when I was human. My rich and least favorite cousin and her fiancé decided they wanted to get married there. If was anywhere else, and my parents weren't paying for it, I would have stayed home.

Thinking about that, brought of the memory of my sister, Caitlyn's wedding, about a week before I became a vampire. I had been her maid of honor. Caitlyn was my only sister, having two older, and one younger brothers.

I headed west through Canada. I went through a town, since it was after dark. I had fed yesterday, so I wasn't hungry. When I traveled with my coven, we rarely went through towns except to eat. The only reason I went through was because it was well after the sun had set. Wanting to clean up a little, I rented a room for the night. Matt had piled up a lot of money over time and had given me about a third of it. I wanted to refuse, but he said it was a gift.

I went up to my room and took a shower. Afterwards, I changed into my spare clothes and went to the places washer and dryer and washed my clothes. I spent the remainder of the evening thinking about what I would do once I reached Alaska. The benefit of being a vampire meant I did not have to sleep, so I got a lot of thinking in.

I checked out of my room the next morning, I was fortunate as it was overcast, so the sun was behind the clouds. I got out of town quickly. Once I was out into the open, I walked at a faster pace. A few men driving by whistled. A man stopped and offered me a ride, and I accepted. "Where to?"

"I'm heading to Alaska."

"Well, so am I," he said. I sat next to him.

"I'll pay you whatever you need," I said.

"Oh, I can think of other ways you can pay me." He put his hand on my legs. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it off. "Now listen her sweetie," he said stopping the car. "I am rather lonely and could use some female company."

"If you know what is good for you, you would not try." He pulled a knife out, and I just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You really think that will hurt me?" I still had his wrist in my hand, the knife was in his other, so I broke it.

"You, bitch," screaming in pain. He dropped the knife. I was not really hungry, but I thought, what the hell? I bit into his neck and drank him dry. I got out of the car, moved him to the passenger seat, strapped him in and made him look asleep. I got into the driver seat and started driving. I drove until I ran out of gas, his little truck did not have great mpg. Fortunately, I ran out near a lake, so after moving him back over behind the wheel, I pushed the truck into the lake. I would be long gone before they ever found him.

The remainder of the day was cloudy, it did rain at one point, but I just continued. I reached the Alaskan boarder, and went across. Once I was there, I really did not know what or where I wanted to go. I had thought about it all night, but did not really think of anything. The sun finally set, allowing me to travel vampire style. I ran for several hours through the snow covered hills. I had managed to cross near the northern part of the boarder. I continued heading west, thinking about what I might due. I entered a wooded area and decided to slow down. I was being careless. I was not checking where villages or settlements were, I just kept running. I was about to proceed forward when I caught a scent. It was that of a vampire so I crouched down in a defensive position.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by 3 vampires, two male and one female. One of the male reminded me of Matt a little with the way he was built. I looked at the three of them, all of whom looked ready to attack. That was when I noticed the biggest thing, they had golden eyes.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Chloe has started on her own, got a ride and killed him and ran into three golden eyed vampires. Could her day get any crazier? Please be nice, this is my first published Twilight fanfic. Constructive criticism is accepted. I have an idea of where this will go, but suggestions will be considered.

Chloe's description: 24 years old (looks 19). 5'8'', Shoulder length light brown hair.


	2. Chapter 2: Golden Eyed

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 2

Golden Eyed

As I stood there, ready for their attack, only one thing went through my mind, I wish I were still with my coven. The male who did not remind me of Matt laughed. The other two looked at him, as if they were missing what was funny.

We stood like this for several minutes nobody advancing. Maybe they don't want to attack me, maybe they'll let me leave in peace. The one who had laughed earlier stopped his defensive posture. "Its okay," he said. "She's just passing through." The other two looked at him and realizing that he was truthful, got out of their defensive crouch. The female came right over to me.

"So what brings you here?" I was still in my defensive posture. I was hesitant at first, but decided it was safe.

"Just passing through," I said, straightening up. "I've been over most of the US, and this is the only state I hadn't been to, as a vampire or human. If you don't mind me asking, what is with your golden eyes? I've been a vampire for 5 years and have never seen such a thing."

"Why don't you follow us to our house?"

_They have a house?_

The one who laughed earlier, said, "Yes we do." That guy was starting to freak me out.

"Okay," I replied.

"I'm Alice by the way. These two are Edward and Emmett."

"I'm Chloe." I followed them back west, across the Canadian boarder. We ran through some woods and eventually came to a clearing, where a large house was located. I followed them inside, where more vampires were sitting around. They all got up once they saw me. I immediately noticed that they all had gold eyes.

"It's okay," said Alice. "We met her in the woods. She's just passing through." Nobody let their guard down. "I already know she won't kill us."

"Like she'd be able to," said Emmett. That got everyone relaxed. A man with blonde hair came over.

"My name is Carlisle, and this is my family." I was taken aback by his choice of words.

"My name is Chloe, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"She is curious about our gold eyes," said Edward.

"Ah," said Carlisle. "You see, Chloe, we are what we liked to call vegetarians. We only drink the blood of animals."

"You're kidding?"  
"No we are not," said Carlisle. "I have been doing this for three and a half centuries."

"You don't drink human blood."

"No," said Alice.

"You've never tasted human blood?"

"A few of us haven't," said a blonde hair female. Apparently, she was one of them.

"I had stories from one of the members of my former coven, but I thought they were just that, stories."

"Oh, we're real," said Edward.

"Are you the only ones?"

"There is another coven in Alaska that also abstains." I was just shocked.

"This is just so weird," I said. "So you guys are for all intents and purposes, a coven?"

"More a family," said Carlisle.

"How can you stand living all together?"

"We believe it is because of our abstain that we are able. Though, we are not without our conflicts."

_A family would be different,_ I thought. _I wonder if I could join?_

"You would have to work on abstaining," said Edward.

"How did you do that?"

"I can read minds," he replied.

"Like Aro," I said.

"Not quite," said Edward.

"You know Aro?" asked Carlisle.

"Not personally. I've heard stories. One of my former coven members, Andrew was at one point part of the Volturi guard."

"Gifted?"

"No. He was a pure fighter."

"I know of him," said Carlisle. "Aro spoke of him often."

"You know Aro?"

"I lived with the Volturi for a while."

"In what way did he speak of Andrew?"

"Good things. He was really sad to see him go. Aro spoke of how gifted he was as a fighter. He said that the one thing that he would have loved to see was a fight between Andrew and Felix."

"Did he have an idea on who might win?" asked Alice.

"Aro was thought that the most likely outcome would be a draw." We continued talking for several hours. I had learned more about their lifestyle and that there were three more members of their coven (A/N. Yes, that includes Jacob). They were apparently on their own hunting trip.

It was almost nightfall the next day before I was out of things to talk about. I got ready to leave. "Going so soon?" asked Carlisle. "You are welcome to stay awhile."

"No thank you," I said. "There is a lot of world out there, and I want to explore. I might return eventually, but for right now, I want to be on my own." Alice came over to me and hugged me.

"You'll be back soon," she said. During our conversation, I had learned that she could see the future, and Edward could read minds, which explained a lot.

"Do you know when?"

"You are not sure yourself. I don't know until you know. We're going to be good friends, I can see that as well." That made me smile.

"I look forward to that." I had really begun to like Alice. I headed outside, and Carlisle, Esme and Alice followed.

"You are welcome back anytime," said Carlisle.

"If you've moved, how will I find you?"

"We'll find a way to tell you." I ran into the forest that surrounded their house. Alice was right, I did plan on returning, but I was not sure on when. Once I gave their area a couple hundred miles berth, I fed. I found a male hiker and took my time. I decided to head back to the states and just wander around. I crossed the boarder somewhere in Wisconsin. The wonderful thing about being a vampire was that you did not have to worry about crossing at boarder crossing stations.

I was stopped for the day when the sun came out. I was near Illinois when I was forced to stop. I found an empty house and went in. I spent the day reading, Carlisle had let me borrow a dozen books. Once the sun had set, I grabbed my things and left the house. I continued heading south into Illinois, but eventually started heading toward Indiana. I knew I should not be doing this, but I just wanted to check on my family. I made it into Indianapolis just after midnight, so there was very little traffic. I headed to the south side, where I had grown up, and eventually made it to the all too familiar street.

I could easily tell that my family still lived here as my younger brother, Michael's car was still in the driveway. There were no lights on, but I knew where my parents kept a spare key. I silently unlocked the front door and walked in. Not much had changed around the house. The biggest thing I noticed was that my picture was now centered on the mantle. I went over and realized that it was my senior picture. I went to my parents' room and walked in. My parents always left their door open. I looked at them sleeping peacefully in their bed. I checked on Michael, who had apparently taken my room when I disappeared.

After watching him for a little while, I quietly left his room and eventually the house. It was nice seeing them, but I needed to go. I still had a few hours before the sun was supposed to come up, so I left town and headed east.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Chloe met the Cullens, minus a few members. There was no particular reason why they did not appear, they just did not. I'll listen to any ideas of what she might do. I usually have a preview note but I honestly do not know what she is going to do. As with most of my stories, I am just winging it, so please give me ideas. I have a point A and a point B, but little planned for in between.


	3. Chapter 3: Deciding and Trying

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 3

Deciding and Trying

Two Weeks later…

It had been two weeks since I had visited my family in the night. I was sitting on a tree stump in a forest somewhere in Montana, since the sun was prohibiting my travel. I was reading one of the books that Carlisle had lent me. There wasn't really much to do here.

As I was nearing the climax of the book, I spotted a herd of deer in the distance. I had thought about trying the Cullen's lifestyle, but something always held me back. "What the heck," I said. I put down my book, neatly, after marking the page. I really had no idea how to do this, so I ran at the herd of deer.

They heard me coming and started to scatter. That did not go well. Well, at least I did not run in there, waving my arms, screaming at the top of my lungs and wearing a huge sign that said I was going to drink your blood.

I decided to let my instincts take over. After a few tries, I managed to catch a doe. I bit into her neck and began to drink. It was not as good as humans, but it wasn't too bad. I finished off the deer and caught myself a few others. "This is definitely different," I said to myself.

I buried the bodies before returning to my tree stump. I continued reading my book until the sun set and I was able to move. I put my book away in my backpack and left, with no inherent plan on where I was going. I thought about going to the Cullens and telling them I had tried their lifestyle, but Alice probably saw that.

I ran east, without a destination or plan in mind. It took me two days but I finally stopped in Pennsylvania. I had fed on a couple more deer on the way, seeing if it was something I could live on. I got a room at a hotel for a week, because I did not really have much planned. I went out only at night or on the rare occasion that it was overcast. I tried feeding on the animals again and again, a little more successful each time.

Thursday of that week started out like any other. It was the second straight day that it was overcast. I went out into the city, having bought and umbrella a couple of nights ago, to blend in. I did not hunt, due to the fact that I was full. I passed several humans, their smell still intoxicating to me, but I did not give in.

That was the benefit of my former coven. Though we drank the blood of humans, we did so with restraint. We did not kill humans often, we only fed when we needed to, so after my first year, only once or twice a month. We only killed what we needed and no more.

After walking around town for most of the day, I made my way back to my hotel. As I neared the door to my room, I picked up the scent of a vampire. It seemed familiar, but I was ready as I unlocked the door and opened it. I did not have to go far to see who it was. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you hunting animals." She ran over and gave me a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Is it just you?"

"Jasper is in our room. I wanted to come see you once I saw your hunting. It was not easy finding you."

"Yeah," I replied. "I move as much as possible. I guess once a nomad, always a nomad."

"That's not true."

"In terms of tendencies, it is, to some extent."  
"I'm just curious, I had the strangest vision. I saw you running at a herd of deer, arms flailing, screaming at the top of your lungs, wearing a sign that said, "I'm going to drink your blood." I just burst into laughing. Alice gave me a strange look.

"I was curious about your visions so I thought that I would decide on doing that, next time I fed."

"Let me guess, you haven't fed since then?"

"Nope."

"Where did that idea come from?"

"After my first attempt at hunting deer. To tell you the truth, my first attempt was about as bad as if I had done that. The only difference was no sign, no flailing of the arms and no yelling at the top of my lungs." That made Alice laugh.

"So are you going to come live with us?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"That's a yes."

"It is a nothing. You guys have a pretty full house as it is. I don't want to make it more crowded"

"You wouldn't be. Besides, we are moving soon. People are beginning to notice we aren't aging, besides, we're done with school, again."

"Alice, I'll make you a deal."

"I accept."

"You are really starting to get on my nerves with your visions. You really know what I'm going to ask?"

"Of course. You'll move in, if you get a small place of your own nearby. Esme loves renovating, so it will be her project. She'll be thrilled."

"Where are you moving, anyway?"

"Duluth, Minnesota. We're leaving in a few weeks. Carlisle has a few things to do before we go."

"As soon as I get a phone, I'll call you."

"No need, I know your phone number, we'll call."

"Alice."

"Sorry."

"That will take some getting used to."

"I have to go see Jasper." She left the room and I fell back on the bed. I grabbed the controller and turned the TV on to some stupid TV show. Even as a vampire, I loved watching TV, though while I was part of a coven, it was rare, that I got to.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Chloe has tried the vegetarian diet, and has plans to move in with the Cullens. I already know it will not be permanent, I am saying that right now. I've decided that I will hold a contest. If you make a suggestion or a review, I will keep a running tab. I will then hold a drawing for a prize. So make suggestions, I might even use them. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Minnesota

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

This chapter is dedicated to ZoeNightshade07, the first person to become a fan of this story.

Chapter 4

Minnesota

Two weeks later…

It had been two weeks since Alice's visit. I was still waiting for her phone call. Since then, I had been wandering around the US. I fed on occasion, really starting to like hunting animals. When I was a human, I was sort of a borderline vegetarian. My vegetables to meat ratio was probably 7:3.

I was in Nevada when she finally called. "We're in Duluth," Alice said, once I picked up.

"Okay," I replied. "I'll start making my way there."

"Esme is wondering if there is something that you would really like for your house."

"TV."

"Okay. Any colors?"

"Let me get there before she paints. That way I can give my input better."

"Okay. See you tomorrow night."

"Is Edward's ability wearing off on you?"

"No, I just knew you'd ask. Though, technically it will be morning, since it will be after midnight."  
"See you in two days then." I hung the phone. The sun had just set, so I had the whole night. I was in Missouri by the morning, and was forced to stop because of the sun. I went to an abandoned house that my coven had used before and killed time by reading books. I would definitely have to get more books. I finished the last book that I had borrowed from Carlisle about two hours before sunset, so I just relaxed.

Once the sun had set, I made my way north. It was close to 10 o'clock by the time that I reached Minnesota. I continued running, practically within vampire sight of I-35, except for going around the Twin Cities. I followed I-35, all the way up to Duluth. I walked through town trying to pick up their scent.

I did not have far to go. Alice was waiting for me on a street corner about two blocks in. "Hey," I replied.

"You kept me waiting."

"I had to go around the Twin Cities, Alice."

"I know." I followed her over to a parked car and got in the passenger seat. She drove east out of town. (A/N. Except for the fact that I-35 ends at Duluth, I don't remember much about it, it's been 10 years since I've been there. So if anyone from Duluth is reading this, please bare with me, or give me some general hints.)

Alice eventually turned on a road that went into a wooded area. The road weaved through the trees and eventually reached a clearing. Their house took up most of the clearing. "So where is my house?"

"Twenty seconds away. Esme has not got a chance yet. She's been busy unpacking and working with Edward and Bella on their house." We got out of the car and ran up to the front door. Edward opened the door for us and we went inside. Everyone was there, including three people I did not recognize.

Two things came over me at once. I heard to distinct heartbeats, which caught me off guard, and a smell that was disgusting. Edward just laughed, probably about my thoughts. I realized quickly that the heart beats were coming from the male and the younger female that I did not know. The smell was coming from the male. I could easily tell that male was not a vampire, but there was something different about the female.

"We'd better explain," Edward said to me.

"Explain what?" asked Carlisle.

"Jacob and Nessie to Chloe." All the other vampires registered. They knew I had never met Jacob, Nessie or Bella. We sat down in the front room and they proceeded to explain the story. I asked questions here and there, but listened.

"Okay," I said, dragging out both syllables, once they were done explaining. "Carlisle, I've got the books I borrowed, all read. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Could I see my room, I'd like some alone time?"

"Sure," said Carlisle.

"I'll take her," said Alice. I followed her upstairs and down the hallway to the last room. She opened the door. There was a couch, some empty bookshelves and a large window, but not much else.

"Thanks, Alice," I said.

"You are very welcome. We were wondering what you intended to do? Everyone but Carlisle and Esme will be going to school."

"You don't know?"

"You're not sure," said Alice.

"There is one thing I never got to do as a human, that I wanted to do."

"What's that?"

"College."

"You didn't go?"

"I couldn't afford it." Neither of my parents had gone to college. They had raised my siblings and I on not a lot of money. The house we lived in was inherited from my mom's maternal grandparents.

"Well, I think that's manageable. We can set up a computer so you can take your classes online."

"Thanks, Alice. I'd like to be alone." Alice left the room and I collapsed on the couch. I just laid there for several hours before finally heading downstairs. Esme and Rosalie were the only one's there.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Carlisle is at the hospital, he had some final arrangements to make," said Esme. "He should be back shortly. Everyone else is out and about. I think Alice went shopping." Rosalie laughed. "There is one thing to discuss, how you fit in with us, in terms of the public's story."

"Oh," I said. "I had not thought about that. Do you have any ideas?"

"Usually we play their Carlisle and Esme's adopted children, or in one case niece," said Rosalie."

"How about niece?" I suggested. I really did not want to call Carlisle and Esme my parents. "I just think that will easier for me. To tell you the truth, I don't know how long I am going to stay."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like," said Esme. I could tell that she would love if I just stayed. "I think you could easily pass as my niece."

"Then that settles it. We're going to need to get you some new ID. When Bella gets back, she can probably go visit Mark," Esme said to Rosalie. (A/N. In this story, J is retired and Mark is their new provider of papers)

"Whose Mark?"

"He is who we go to for legal documents," said Esme. "Birth certificates, passports, driver's license."

"Why Bella?"

"Once she joined our family, she took that responsibility from Jasper," said Rosalie. "Jasper like to leave fear in our previous source." That made me laugh.

"So Esme, when do we start on my house?"

"Once I finish Edward and Bella's. There is not much left to do on theirs, since we brought most of their things with us." She paused, thinking back. "Did you say we?"

"If I am going to live with you, then I am going to help. It is my house after all." That brightened Esme's day.

"Do you have any experience?"

"A little. While I was still human, I helped my sister-in-law, Kate, design her and my brother decorate their house."

"Sounds like a plan." Carlisle, Alice and Jasper walked in. Alice ran right over to me and hugged me.

"Hello, cousin," she said. Of course she had seen my decision.

"Cousin?" asked Carlisle and Jasper.

"We talked," said Esme, " and Chloe decided she will be my niece."

"Okay," said Carlisle. He shared a kiss with Esme.

"Bella should be home soon," said Alice. "I can already see that she and Edward will be going to see Mark to get your documents. We should just come up with a story of why you are living with us."

"My parents died a few years ago and you guys took me in."

"I think that works," said Esme.

"So do I?'

"So how old are you going to be?"

"I think I can pull off 17. I can always say that I started early."

"Okay," said Carlisle.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. I know I left out a lot of things, but the things I left out, you should know if you've read the Twilight series. So Chloe has moved in, come up with her "story."

Preview: A few weeks later. I know I'm skipping, but there is not much. I won't skip as much later in the story or if I leave a cliff hanger (Watch out for these, I am known to use these a lot.


	5. Chapter 5: Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 5

Encounters

It had been two weeks since I moved into the Cullen's house. I had enrolled in online courses at the University of Minnesota-Duluth. I was taking twenty credit hours. If I had done this as a human, I would have considered myself crazy, but since I don't need sleep, I have all the time I need to study.

Also, Esme had finished Edward and Bella's house, so the last couple of days, I have been spending shopping for paint, furniture and many other things for my house. We had already order my TV, a 35'' flat screen HD TV. Emmett had been in the house with us and tried, unsuccessfully, to get me to go for a bigger screen. I told him that I did not want anything too fancy.

One sunny morning, Esme and I returned from paint shopping to an empty house. Carlisle was at work, while everyone else was at school. "Where do you think we should start?" I asked Esme.

"It's your house." We had gotten Pueblo for the front room. The house I had grown up in had quite a bit of Pueblo and I liked it.

"Let's start in the front room, that way, when it's done, I can watch some TV when we are not decorating." We grabbed the Pueblo and paint supplies and headed over to my house. It was not big, but it was just the right size for me. We put down the tarps and put up the blue painter's tape and then got started. We worked most of the day, only stopping when the kids showed up. Even though they were all older than me, except for Nessie, I still liked calling them kids, since they were pretending to be younger than me.

Alice was more than willing to help us, and she roped Jasper into helping. With four people, we had the first coat on before Carlisle got back from work. "That's a nice color," said Alice, once we were done.

"Well, it was used in my human house, and I really like it." We headed back to the main house. Emmett and Rosalie were flipping through the TV channels. I headed up to my room and turned on my computer and started working on my English homework. I currently did not have a major, so I was taking all my general education courses.

Once I was done, I headed back downstairs and out of the house. _I just want some alone time, I shouldn't be far._ Edward nodded and I made my way through the forest. I made my way to a place that I had found a week ago. It was a small clearing, much like where I currently lived. I just laid down in the grass and relaxed.

After several hours of just laying there, I got ready to leave, but I picked up a scent. It was not one I recognized. I could tell immediately that it was vampire. I took my defensive crouch and sent a mental message to Edward.

Across the clearing from where I waited, three female vampires came through the clearing. Two had dark brown hair while the third was jet black. "We won't attack you," said the black haired one. They all had a relaxed posture. I could hear the Cullens getting close. _Edward, I'm fine. I let you know if I'll need help._ I could still hear them coming. _Edward!_ I shouted mentally. This time they stopped. I relaxed my posture and they came forward.

"My name is Annabel," said the black haired one. "These are Naomi and Rachel." Rachel was the taller than Naomi but not by much.

"My name is Chloe. What brings you to these parts?"

"We were passing through and picked up your scent and came to see who was in the area." Rachel had been staring at me for awhile.

"What is with your eyes?" she asked. "They are golden." They had been for a few weeks.

"I do not feed on humans."

"How do you survive?"

"By feeding on animals." All three were taken aback by this.

"How can you not stand to drink human blood?"

"I did when I was younger. I have only been feeding on animals for not quite two months."

"Very interesting," said Annabel.

"I would ask that you do not hunt in this area. The rest of us need to keep up our human pretenses."

"Rest of you."

"I live with a family that also abstains. They maintain a more permanent residence near by." _Edward?_

In seconds, the remainder of the Cullens joined me. All three of the women were taken aback, once again, by the sheer size of their family. "Welcome," said Carlisle. "I am Carlisle and this is my family." He introduced everyone, apparently, Jacob was still in the woods. I knew how much our smell bothered him, and with so many of us in one place it would have been, unbearable. "You are welcome to follow us back to our house."

"Thank you," said Annabel, it was very clear that she was the leader and voice of the coven. "It has been awhile since we were able to wash." We ran through the woods.

"We'll explain in the house," said Edward, apparently someone had thought asked a question. That brought more confusion among the coven. We reached the house and went inside. We all sat in the front room.

We talked well into the night. Annabel was 150 years old, Naomi was 80, and Rachel was only a few years older than I was. Annabel had created Naomi. Rachel was much like me, in the fact that she did not know her creator. She had met up with them three years ago and joined them.

Once were done, myself being one of the few who shared their story. Nessie's was explained just to ease their confusion. None of them had any powers, but they were all talented fighters. Even though Rachel was young, she had been taking Karate lessons when she was human, so she had some fighting, and Annabel and Naomi helped her when they were together.

The following morning, it was cloudy out, the three nomads got ready to leave. "Do come and visit again," I said.

"We will," said Annabel. I had really gotten close to them, especially Rachel. I hugged each of them and then they were off. My "cousins" got ready for school, while Esme and I got ready to continue working on my house. Carlisle did not have to be in until later, so he offered his help. We worked on my bedroom, which was going to be a really light blue. Once we got the coat done, we did the second coat of the Pueblo. We were done before lunch.

Carlisle had to leave for work, so Esme and I decided to go hunting. We did not go far from the house, and soon found a herd of deer. I could tell that Esme was watching me on occasion.

As we got ready to leave, we both picked up several vampire scents. We both took defensive crouches and watched as three vampires came into the clearing near us. The group was made up of two males and one female. Once I got a better look at them, I let up. "It's okay, Esme," I said. She let her guard up. I ran over to the three vampires and gave them a hug.

"Hey, guys," I said. It was my old coven. At the same time, they all saw my eyes.

"So the stories are true," said Andrew. "How long have you been feeding on animals?" I was glad I did not have to explain.

"A month and a half. I found a family of vampires who also abstain. I've been living with them for a month."

"I thought you weren't going to be part of a coven?" asked Alexandra.

"Things change," I said. Esme came over. "This is Esme, my aunt for all intents and purposes. Esme, this is Andrew, Alexandra, and Matt."

"Pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you. You are welcome to come back to our house if you wish."

"No thank you," said Andrew. "We were just passing through."

"It was nice seeing you guys again," I said.

"You as well," said Matt. They ran past us and into the woods at the other end of the clearing.

"They seem nice," said Esme. "I'm surprised on why you left them."

"I just wanted to try life on my own," I said. "They are really nice, but I just wanted to try something new. It was nothing against them, and I might rejoin them again someday, but right now, I like where I am.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Chloe was briefly reunited with her old coven, met a new coven and worked on her house. Originally, they were going to play baseball, but I wanted to do something different.

Preview: Chloe's house gets finished.


	6. Chapter 6: Finished

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 6

Finished

A week and a half passed since my brief reunion with my former coven. Esme and I worked hard on my house to the point that we were just waiting on a few things that we had ordered to arrive. The painting and repairs were done, everything that we had ordered and had arrived was set-up.

I went into town to buy books. I was not going to buy a lot, but a good number so I had stuff to read. I came home with about forty books. When I arrived, a big box was sitting on the porch. I knew what it was immediately. It was the last thing we ordered, several bookshelves. Esme came out once she heard me. I carried it to my house and the two of us each began building one bookshelf. It took us a few hours because we were trying to be careful and not damage them. In all, I had 4 6 foot bookshelves. "I'll take care of the rest," I said to Esme. She let me be, and I began placing my newly purchased books on the shelves. It took me ten minutes, at vampire speed, because I took them down so many times because I could not decide how I wanted them arranged.

Once I was done, I sent a mental message to Edward, and they all came over. "It's beautiful," said Bella.

"Thanks," Esme and I said at the same time. We had worked real hard on it, except for my closet, that I gave to Alice, even though I had been warned. I gave them a brief tour before they all left to let me be. I spent the rest of the day at my house, just enjoying it. If my parents could see me now, they would be really proud.

The next day was Saturday, so I headed up to the big house. Edward, Bella, Jake and Nessie were out hunting together, big surprise there. Carlisle had gone into work because one of his patients had gone into labor. Alice was replacing flowers in vases. Esme was doing some minor cleaning, apparently Jasper and Emmett had forgotten to clean themselves off after their latest wrestling match. I could hear Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett upstairs.

I decided to let them be and went for a run through the woods. It was nice just running. I returned to the house to find Alice on the phone. "No that should not be a problem," Alice said into the phone. "We've got room. Chloe just moved into her house yesterday."

I walked over to Esme who was listening. "Who's she talking to?"

"Tanya." I had heard of Tanya and her coven. They were just like the Cullens in abstaining. Their coven was not as large, there were five of them. Alice hung up the phone after a goodbye.

"They'll be here in the morning," Alice said.

"I guess it has been awhile since they've come to see us," said Esme.

"Tanya said one of the reasons was they wanted to meet our newest addition."

"You do remember this not permanent?" I said.

"We do," said Esme, though I could tell she wished it was. I had told them I would stay as long as I felt like, and they had been okay with it.

"I'll be at my house," I said. I ran out the door and through the woods to my house. I grabbed a book, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to some channel. It was some stupid animated kids show. I flipped and found the sports channel. I listened some football game as I read my book.

I spent the rest of the day in my house, reading books and watching TV. I headed to the main house around dawn the next day. All of the Cullens were in the front room waiting. "How was your hunt?" I asked Nessie.

"Good," she replied. She touched my face. I saw her family hunting. She seemed real proud that she brought down the biggest deer. I heard Eward chuckle at my thought. When Nessie removed her hand, we heard the car pull into our clearing. Carlisle went to the door and opened it as the Denali's came in. I was taken aback by their appearance. I recognized them, by the descriptions that the Cullens had given me.

"Carlisle," said Tanya. There were hugs to go around, I was last.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Chloe," said Kate. Even after the Cullen's description of him, I was still surprised by Garrett's appearance. If he and Kate weren't mates, I might have considered being his mate. That got Edward to chuckle.

_Not a word_, I said.

"What's so funny?" asked Kate.

"Nothing," said Edward, with another chuckle. We talked for most of the day, I shared my story.

"So how long were you planning on staying?" asked Carlisle.

"A few days at least," said Tanya.

"Excuse me," I said. I got up and went out the door. I had no plan on where I wanted to go, so I just walked through the woods. After about twenty minutes, I heard someone come up behind me, so I turned around. "What do you want Kate?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"I just needed out of the house. I needed time to think."

"About what?"

"You are already asking these questions and you've only known me for less than a day."

"The Cullens are like family to us. Since you are staying with them, it makes you family."

"This is not permanent."

"I know."

"It is just so different being with such a large group. I was just so used to my coven of four."

"I'm betting Tanya would agree, you are always welcome to stay with us."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think once I'm done here, I'm going back to traveling."

"Let's go back," Kate offered. We ran back to the house, where various conversations had been started. Once inside, Kate headed over to Garrett and I followed. I listened to the conversation, but only contributed when it was necessary.

After an hour, I went back to my house.

Two days later…

It had been two days since the Denalis had arrived. They were about ready to go back. The Cullen kids were at school. "Chloe do you want to go do some shopping?" asked Esme.

"Sure," I replied. We headed out to the garage and got into a car. I had never really gotten a car, since I preferred running.

"So how have you been?" Esme asked, as I drove. I knew there was an ulterior motive.

"Fine, I guess," I replied.

"You don't plan on staying much longer do you?"

"No," I replied. "I like the nomad life." I pulled into the parking lot at the mall and we headed inside. It was cloudy today, so it was a perfect day for us. Esme wanted to get a few things, so I wandered around. I went into a clothing store and looked at some of the items on the rack. After twenty minutes of looking through stuff, I looked through the store entrance, to see if Esme was looking for me. "Oh, crap," I about shouted before diving behind a clothes rack.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So the Denalis are visiting. Chloe has made it known she will be leaving soon. The only question is what made her hide? I was going to wait a few more chapters before using this ending, but I wanted to move on with the story.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 7

Decision

I peeked through the clothes rack that I was hiding behind. I quickly moved into one of the changing rooms after grabbing a few things off the rack.

I waited a few minutes and Esme came to the changing rooms, obviously following my scent. "Chloe," she said. I opened my door a bit and she came in. "Why are you in here?"

"I wish I could say that I was trying on clothes, but I can't."

"Then why?"

"Did you see that guy out there that was really tall and the woman next to him?"

"Yeah, I even talked to them. They're new in town and I heard they were talking about finding a doctor, so I recommend Carlisle."

"That's my sister and brother-in-law."

"Okay," said Esme. Then it dawned on her, "Oh."

"I need to get out of here."

"What do you suggest?"

"Do you have your cell phone?"

"Of course."

"Tail them. Give me a call when they are at the other end of the mall." The store was not far from the entrance we came in. "I'll call you back once I'm in the car. I'm really sorry about your shopping trip."

"I'll come back tomorrow." Esme left and I waited for her to call. About twenty minutes later she called. "They're in the food court. They just sat down."

"Okay." I left the dressing room, gave my clothes back to the attendant and made my way out of the store. I walked at a fast pace out of the mall and to our car and then called Esme. She soon joined me and we returned home.

"Did you have a good trip?" Kate asked when we were back in the house. Then she saw my expression. "What happened?"

"My sister just moved into town," I said.

"Oh," they all said. I ran out the front door after grabbing my backpack and ran to my house. I grabbed some extra clothes, a few books and put them in my backpack. I was back at the house.

"Looks like I'm going with you guys," I said to Tanya.

"Okay," said Tanya. It was almost time for the Cullens to be back. Alice would probably warn them, having seen a vision of me leaving. They all came in at the same time.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Alice. Of course she would have only seen me leaving, not my reason why.

"My sister was at the mall today," I said. "Esme talked to them and she and her husband had just moved here."

"Oh," said Bella.

"I am leaving as to not cause trouble. It is too risky for my sister and I to be in the same place. I doubt she has forgotten what I looked like before I disappeared."

"We will miss you," said Esme, giving me a hug. I received a hug from each of the Cullens before following the Denalis out. I sat in the back of their van next to Tanya. Kate and Garrett occupied the front, Kate driving, while Elezear and Carmen occupied the middle seats.

The trip to Alaska, brought back the memories of my last trip, where I had met the Cullens. I did not know it at the time, but it was the turning point of my life as a vampire.

We arrived at their house early the next day. It was a beautiful place. I was the last one in the house, just taking in the surroundings. Inside was just as beautiful as the outside. "Did you guys hire Alice?" I asked with a smile.

"No," said Tanya, almost as if she was offended. "We did this."

"I'll show you to your room," said Carmen. I followed her upstairs to the guest room. it was rather small and there was a bed. I dropped my backpack on my bed and just sat on the end. I began thinking how much my life had changed these last five years. I had no clue on who had created me, I was now living with my third coven, and now a vegetarian vampire. I eventually headed back downstairs, evidently in the middle of a conversation.

"So no power?" asked Kate.

"No," said Elezear.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"You," said Tanya. "I was just asking Elezear whether or not you possessed any powers.

"I could have answered that. The answer is no." I knew Elezear could sense what a vampire's power was. "So what do you do around here for fun?"

"This and that," said Tanya. "We have some games, but they're older ones." She pointed over to a chest. I opened it up and she was right. "We really never got around to updating them."

"Anyone in the mood to go hunting?" I asked.

"Sure," said Tanya. Elezear had declined because he had hunted with Carmen before we left the Cullens. "I'll go ask Kate and Garrett." Tanya went upstairs and returned with them. We headed outside.

"So what is there to eat around here?"

"Elk, moose, bears, some wolves." Her last comment made me laugh, thinking about how Jake would react if I fed on a wolf. We did not go far, as we ran into a herd of moose. While I took my own down, I watched the other three as they hunted. We were all done after four, and we returned to our house. Kate and Garrett went back upstairs, while I sat down on one of the couches with Tanya. "So how long do you think you'll stay?"

"No clue," I replied. "I doubt this will be permanent. I might go out and buy my own house somewhere and stay. I might go back to wandering like I did before I met the Cullens or join another coven. Only time will tell."

"Or Alice."

"She can't because I don't know what I will do."

"True."

"Plus, I asked her. I just wanted to know if any curve balls were coming my way."

"You know you are probably the only vampire I know who never thinks about what he or she will do next."

"It was how I was raised. We never had much money, so we made do with what we had. Thinking back on it now, if it weren't for the fact that we inherited a house, we probably would have been stuck in some apartment, with one bathroom for 7 people." That made Tanya laughed. "It would have been interesting." We talked for several hours before I finally retreated to my room. I had officially dropped all of my classes at the university so I really had nothing to do. For the first time since I became a vampire, I wished I could sleep so I could put off thinking about it until morning.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Chloe left the Cullens and now is with the Denalis. I had always planned on her leaving for a reason like this, but I just did not know what she would do. I'm going to skip ahead a year or two in the story next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: On the Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 8

On the Road

Two years later…

It had been two years since I had moved in with the Denalis. It had been fun, but I was ready to move on. All five of them were there to see me off. Tanya, who I had grown close to even offered to come with me to the border but I declined. "Thank you all," I said.

"Try and come back to visit," said Carmen.

"If I'm in the area," I said. It was night time so, once I was a few feet away from the house, I broke out into a run. I really had no clear plan on where I was going. I headed east, out of Alaska and into Canada. I had fed earlier today, so I did not have to worry about stopping to feed.

I wandered around Canada for several days, only stopping when the sunlight prevented me to. When the sun was out, I usually just found a quiet place in a forest, empty house or hotel and read one of my books. I had left most of my collection at the Denalis, the Cullens sent my collection that I had left there in the mail. I only took the books that I had not read, which was not many.

After a week wandering around Canada, I returned to the continental United States. I thought about heading to Duluth to see the Cullens, having not seen them since I left with the Denalis two years ago, but decided to head elsewhere.

I passed through the southern part of Indiana. I had no plans to go through Indianapolis for several decades. I fed somewhere in Illinois, finding a herd of deer. I killed a few before stopping.

Once I got rid of the dead deer, I continued my journey. As with all of my previous journeys, I had no clear idea on where I was going. I mainly stayed in the Midwest, occasionally heading toward the New England area.

Two weeks passed since I left the Denalis. I was staying in an abandoned house outside of the Twin Cities. I planned on staying for a month or two. The previous owners had left all of their furniture and electronics. Nothing worked because of lack of paid bills. I really did not care. It was just a place to stay.

About a week after I moved in, I drove, having finally convinced myself to get one. I had gone up to Duluth for a brief visit and to get my car, which spent most of its time in their garage.

I was driving down some street, not even bothering to see what it was called, because frankly, I could have cared less. I had stopped at a stop sign, when something caught my attention in my peripheral vision. I looked over and saw a young man, about my physical age, getting mugged.

I quickly made a right and the men ran off but the victim was not. I stopped my car and ran over to him. He had bruises all over his face, and lost a good amount of blood. "Help me," he cried. I knew enough about injuries that if he was not taken care of, he would die. I was too far from the hospital, and had left my phone at the house.

Without thinking, I picked him up and placed him in my car. I drove as fast as I could, luckily not getting caught, back to my house. Once there, I placed him on the dining room table. He was moaning from the pain. "Please, help me." Now that he was on the table, I got a good look at him, he was probably just out of high school. I tried my best to get the bleeding to stop, but it kept coming. He wasn't going to live much longer. I really couldn't let him die, but I wasn't sure if I could save him.

"This is going to hurt," I said, finally deciding to try. "Please forgive me." I bit into his neck. His blood brought back memories of when I had lived off human blood. The man let out an even louder scream.

I was never sure how I managed it, but I eventually stopped. I spit out what blood was in my mouth, into a paper towel and threw in the garbage. His screaming increased, as I guessed my venom was spreading. "Please, just kill me," he screamed. "Anything to stop the pain." I really wish I could stop the pain. My one true wish was that he would be able to forgive me someday.

The next morning, there was a knock at my door. I had been careless enough not to think that someone might hear his screaming. I was surprised to see who it was. "Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had a vision of you creating a vampire." Alice led the way to the dining room table. "What happened?"

"I was in town driving. I was stopped at a stop sign and saw him getting mugged. Apparently, me driving by made the thugs run away. I brought him here and decided to at least try."

"Carlisle would be proud."

"What about Jacob? Does he know?" True I never agreed to the treaty that the Cullens had made, but Jacob had made it clear where he stood on the matter.

"He did not like it at first, but I made him see reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, but that is not for me to tell."

"Alice," I said.

"You'll find out soon enough. Don't worry, you are not in danger." I did not like the way she said that.

"So how long are you staying?"

"Till you get used to handling a newborn."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He'll be here in a few days. He on a trip with the boys when I had this vision. Esme was going to send him down once they got back."

"Yeah, I guess it would help to have an expert on newborns to help." The two of us sat on the couches in the front room catching up.

Jasper arrived the next day, earlier than expected. Apparently, the boys had gotten bored and come home early. "It will be over early tomorrow," said Alice, to the man on the table. With Jasper here, I left to go feed. I did stay out long, not wanting to be away too long.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"Screaming more and more," said Jasper. The three of us waited patiently as the man screamed more and more.

The next day came quicker than I expected. Shortly after two in the morning, I could hear his heart rate increase. "It's almost done." After a minute or two, his screaming ceased. It was over. I walked over to the table and looked at him. His eyes were closed and I waited. I could tell that Alice and Jasper came up behind me.

The man opened his eyes and looked at me. "Is this heaven? Am I dead?" Alice, Jasper and I laughed.

"No," I said. "You're not dead, and this is definitely not heaven or hell for that matter."

"I should be dead," he said.

"For all intents and purposes, you are dead," said Jasper.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I saved your life," I said.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember walking home and being jumped by thugs and then pain and then seeing you. What did you do to me?"

"I changed you into a vampire," I said.

"You're joking?"

"No," I replied.

"So, no more going out in the light, sleeping in coffins, drinking human blood."

"Apparently, you've watched too many vampire movies," I said. "We do not sleep in coffins, and we don't go out in the light, but not for the reason that you think. As for drinking human blood, we don't. Some of our kind do, but we drink the blood of animals."

"Weird," he said.

"So do you have a name?"

"Nick."

"I'm Chloe and this is Alice and Jasper."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. This is a lot for a chapter, but I wanted to get going with more of the story. So Chloe has left Denali and now has created another vampire.

Preview: For only the second time in this story, the next chapter is a continuation of this one.


	9. Chapter 9: Nick

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 9

Nick

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Nick said, slowly sitting up. I backed up a bit, so he could stand up. He got to his feet and took in his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"A house outside of Minneapolis," I said. "Far from humans."

"I'm assuming I can never go back to my family?"

"It is too much of a risk," I said. "I doubt you would want to kill them."

"Very true. So you mentioned that you only drink animal blood. Am I expected to do the same?"

"If you so choose," I said. "I am not going to make your decision for you. It is all up to you." Jasper and Alice left the house, but I could tell they stayed near just in case. I could tell they were hiding something from me, and I did not like it.

"So why did those two leave?"

"They're just here as a precaution. Jasper has a lot of experience with newborn vampires, and their gifts will come in handy."

"Gifts?"

"Some vampires have gifts that go beyond strength, speed, enhanced senses. Alice can see the future. It is suggestive, though. If someone changes their mind, the vision changes. She also cannot see something until the decision has been made. Jasper can sense and control the emotions of people around him."

"How is that helpful?"

"Newborns really have no control over their emotions. It only lasts about a year, though. There are some exceptions."

"Really?"

"I know a couple," I said. I did not want to boast, but I was one of them.

"Is there something you can do about the burning in my throat?"

"Yeah," I said. "You're just thirsty."

"Where will we hunt?"

"Away from humans. Even though I have been feeding on animals for just over two years, the smell of humans is still a little intoxicating. For you, it would be much worse. I should warn you though, you are a little stronger than the rest of us, because you are a newborn. Try to be careful."

"I will." I led Nick outside where Alice and Jasper were waiting. "What now?"

"We run," said Alice. Alice and Jasper ran off ahead. Nick and I took off, with me struggling to keep up with him. Alice and Jasper were waiting for us in a wooded area, not too far from the house. I could already smell the deer.

"So what now?" asked Nick.

"Use your instincts," I said. "What do they tell you?" Before I knew it, he leaped at the deer easily knocking one down.

"He's a natural," said Alice.

"I don't know about you two, but I do not want to lose to a first timer." I pounced at some of the scattered deer, and took down a buck. I drank, but I also watched Nick. Alice was right, he did seem suited for this. I took down a couple more, before stopping. Nick stopped when I did. "Don't stop because I am," I said. "I doubt you are full."

Nick took down a couple more before stopping. Alice and Jasper returned to us. "Not bad, Nick," said Jasper. "You're a natural at this."

"I did a lot of hunting with my dad as a kid." That explained some of it, but not a lot. We returned to the house. Jasper and Alice did not return inside, as they were going back home. Nick and I sat down on one of the couches.

"So tell me about yourself," I said.

"There really isn't much to tell," said Nick. "I was born in a small suburb of Chicago, moved here because of my dad's work when I was 4. My dad was a lawyer. He worked for a business. By the time I was born, he was their lead attorney. My mom was a stay at home mom. Both of my parents were in their forties when I was born. I'm the youngest of six and the only boy.

"My oldest sister, Morgan, is an ADA here in Minneapolis. Caitlyn is a teacher down in Texas. Erica is in her second year of medical school and Andrea is a sophomore at UMD. I have three nieces and a nephew, with another on the way."

"What did you want to do with your life?"

"For most of my life I wanted to be a lawyer, because of my dad, but now I just don't know what. What about you?"

"Born and raised on the south side of Indianapolis. Second youngest of five, and the youngest girl. Neither of my parents had gone to college. The only reason we had a house was because we inherited it, and it was already paid off. My oldest brother only got into college because he was an athlete, though he dropped out after he injured his knee.

"I was nineteen, when I became a vampire. I had been walking home one night and a vampire decided to make me his dinner. He drank most of my blood, but fortunately for me, another vampire came along and decided he wanted me too, but had no plans to share. They fought, leaving me there. Another vampire, named Matt found me and took me to an abandoned house.

"Three days later, I woke up into my new world. I traveled with Matt for two years. With exception of my newborn year, we only fed on humans when we needed to. After two years of traveling, we joined up with a mated pair, Andrew and Alexandra. Andrew and Matt were both fighters, so it was helpful if we encountered another coven, which was rare, and it went south.

"I traveled with them for three more years before deciding to go out on my own. A few days later, I met Alice and her family. That was when I started hunting animals."'

"How long did you stay with them?"

"That time, less than a day, but I did go back and spent a couple of months with them."

"So are they the only vampires, besides yourself, who feed on animals?"

"No. There is another coven up in Alaska." I looked at Matt, who sat there, just taking it all in. What I had not noticed, was that he had moved closer to me.

"So, you and Matt, are you mates?"

"If we were, I would not have left him. Our feelings toward each other, were more like brother and sister. I am truly grateful for him saving my life, but I never loved him. Why?"

"I just have this strange feeling that I like you. Almost as if I'm in love with you."

"Okay," I said, drawing out each syllable. He scooted closer. "This is awkward." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. After a few moments, I started kissing back, finally understanding what Alice meant.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Interesting ending. if you have not figured out the last bit about Alice, go back and read the last chapter. I don't say it directly, but it is in there.

Preview: A few weeks later.


	10. Chapter 10: Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 10

Together

Two weeks had passed since I had changed Nick and we shared our first kiss. Neither of us had been quite sure on why we had kissed, but as time passed, we soon learned that we loved each other.

In the three years that I had traveled with Andrew and Alexandra, I never thought about what would happen if I had found a mate. It was just a strange new experience, much like when I had become a vampire or tried human or animal blood the first time. I never had a boyfriend in high school. I mean I had a few friends who were boys, but that was as far as it went.

In the time since I had changed Nick, we had left the Twin Cities and wandered around the US. We avoided towns, and when we needed to stop because of the sun, my car now back with the Cullens, we found an abandoned house in the country or stayed in the woods.

Nick was adjusting to being a vampire, a little better than I had. He loved running as much as I did. We traveled across the northern part of the US and most of Canada.

We stayed away from the Twin Cities and Indianapolis for obvious reasons.

We stopped in a wooded area in Colorado, because of the sun. "So," said Nick. "Where are we heading next?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"You know, you need to work on your indecisiveness."

"Nick, it was part of how I was raised."

"I understand. It is just going to take some time getting used to all of your last second decisions."

"Well, we have all the time in the world. That's the beauty of being a vampire, we have our entire immortal lives to do things."

"We could go visit the Cullens."

"We were just there not to long ago. Besides it is risky for me because my sister and brother-in-law live there."

"You could finally take me to meet the Denalis or your former coven."

"Denalis maybe, but I don't know where my former coven is."

"You could show me where you grew up."

"It is way too risky. Two years ago I swore I would not go back until they had passed away."

"Every thing is just too much of a risk for you. You need to live and let live."

"I'm trying to keep us safe. It is not like I can walk in my parent's or any of one of my siblings' front door. To them Chloe Marie Andrews died 7 years ago. No, she didn't go missing, she's dead."

"You don't know that."

"I've seen my gravestone."

"Gravestone?"

"It reads Chloe Andrews April 28, 2005-September 18, 2024. Loving friend, sister and daughter. RIP. September 18 is the day I went missing."

"How do you know this?"

"About a year after I became a vampire, I convinced Matt to take me back to Indianapolis to check on my family."

"And did you?"

"Never made it. We crossed through a cemetery late at night, while heading to their house. Based on the way we came, it was the quickest path. I saw my gravestone. I stopped Matt and told him I had seen enough. I was upset for a couple of weeks. Since then, I've been back once." Nick put his arm around me.

"It's okay."

"That is all we ever are to them. You can enjoy being a vampire as much as you want, but all you ever become for your family is an empty grave." If my tear ducts were working, I would have been crying.

"That's not true. They will always remember us. Fine, we won't go to Indianapolis. We just need to decide what to do. If there is one place you would want to go, where would it be?"

"It is the one place I will not go, home."

"The next place, then."

"I think going to see the Denalis would be fun."

"Works for me."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Chloe reveals a little more about her previous exploits, and Nick tells her she is too indecisive. If you are wondering about her birth and death dates, the death date was picked at random. Her birthday is of a little bit more significance. It is also mine.

Preview: Author's Notes. Info about the story and its origins.


	11. Author's Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Author's Notes

Hey, I thought I would fill you in on a little information about this story.

Why I wrote this?

This is my third attempt at a Twilight fanfic. My last two were different versions of the same character that combined for a total of just over 3 chapters. The shorter one was where I created Andrew, though he had not appeared yet.

Chloe?

I created Chloe because I wanted to have a vampire who was different than most. Most vampires that we read about have some semblance of what they wish to do, while Chloe just goes where life takes her.

I wanted her to be unpredictable because I wanted to try and create someone who might have a chance to surprise Alice.

Nick?

Nick was created because at some point I wanted to give Chloe a mate. I was not sure on whether it would be in this one or a future story. As this story is written, it will be revealed on why they need each other, and therefore became mates. You can probably guess, though I haven't gotten there, why Chloe needs Nick.

Chloe's creator?

I wanted Chloe to know why (feeding) and how she was created, but not by whom. It leaves it open for possibilities in the future. Her creator has not been in the story, I will say that much. I have a feeling she will meet him/her before I am done telling her story, but I have not decided one way or the other..

Will Nick contribute to this story?

Maybe. The title would say no, but I am not a hundred percent. If he does not, then he will definitely in a sequel.

Sequel?

I have not gotten far enough in my planning, as I am winging this story. As of right now, I have an idea of where this story will end, but I have not quite gotten there.

Things that are known:

Chloe's former coven will appear more frequently

Chloe and Nick will join a coven permanently (but I am not saying which one)

Possibilities for this story (and if not this one, a future story)

Chloe and Nick will tie the knot

The Volturi will make an appearance

Chloe's creator

Let me know what you think and what you might like to see.

In story timeline, I will not know how long this will go. I will not be able to update as much as I did at the beginning, because my mom works from home and she uses the only computer with internet.

Preview: Chloe and Nick head to Denali.


	12. Chapter 11: Visits

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 11

Visits

It did not take us long to reach Alaska. The weather had been overcast for the entire journey. The whole group was waiting at the door for us when we arrived. I ran up to them and gave them all a hug. "I've missed you guys," I said.

"We've missed you, too," said Tanya.

"Everyone, this is Nick. Nick, this is Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazer and Carmen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Nick.

"Likewise," said Carmen. We went inside their house and sat down in the front room. It felt odd being back here.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Kate. "Besides creating yourself a mate."

"Not much," I replied. "I've just been traveling the United States and Canada."

"So tell us about yourself, Nick," said Garrett. Even though I had heard the story before, I listened intently as Nick told his story. Once he was done, our conversation traveled to such subjects as what I've been up to since I left and if we planned on getting married. The latter one caught me off guard. I had not even thought about getting married. I knew that the Cullen clan, minus Jake and Nessie, but it had never occurred to me.

"We haven't discussed it. I mean, we've only been mates for two weeks, Tanya." Tanya had brought up the conversation, and I had a feeling she had a reason. I knew she was curious, but in the two years I had been up here, we had gotten to become good friends. I had a feeling that she wanted to help or be a bridesmaid, most likely the latter.

We spent most of the day just talking. Then I went out with the girls to go hunt, while they guys stayed at the house. It would be the first time I went hunting without Nick, since I changed him. We did not go far, settling on a herd of deer. I stopped after my second one, and they noticed. "Not hungry?" asked Kate.

"Just different," I replied. "This is the first time I've fed without Nick since I created him."

"If you two ever settle down it might happen more often," said Carmen.

"You should know enough about me to realize that will never happen."

"You never know," said Kate. "You may change your mind eventually."

"Only time or Alice will tell," I said with a chuckle. I fed on a few more deer before we ran back to the house. The boys were apparently deep in conversation about something; however, we did not find out what it was as they stopped talking the minute we arrived/

"What did we miss?" I asked inquisitively.

"Nothing," all the boys replied. I did not pry any farther, as I knew I could get Nick to tell me later. I headed upstairs to my old room and Nick followed.

"So, what did you guys talk about while we were gone?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Nick replied. I kissed him on the lips. "No amount of seduction will get the answer this time, Chloe."

"Where's Edward when you need him?"

"You cannot know everything, honey."

"One can always hope," I said before kissing him again. As my back was to the bed, Nick playfully and forcefully pushed me onto the bed.

I sat up in bed, the sheets still covering me. Nick was already putting his clothes back on. I got up and did the same, and we went downstairs. "Were you trying to wake the neighborhood?" asked Tanya.

"No," Nick and I replied.

"You're worse than Kate and Garrett."

"At least we aren't like Rose and Emmett," I added.

"Yes," said Kate. "I'm grateful for that. Just promise us you will not intentionally break the house."

"Promise," we both said.

Two weeks later…

Nick and I ended up spending two weeks with the Denalis. In truth, I thought maybe we would spend a few days, but I enjoyed spending time with them.

All of the Denalis were there, as we were departing at nightfall. "Come back again some time," said Tanya.

"We'll try," I replied. We walked a good distance before breaking out into a run. I had spent enough time here that I knew my way around enough to keep out of the way of places humans usually were. Of course there was the occasional human that was somewhere unexpected. Even then, unless you run them over, they'll just think of you as a figment of your imagination.

Once we were out of Alaska, we slowed down a bit as we did not have any plans in place. We stopped near Vancouver and got a hotel room, as the sun had decided to poke its head out of the clouds for the first time in a few days. I thought about calling Alice to see what she saw, but then I remembered she would be in school.

Thinking about calling Alice made me think about my car, and for the first time since I had left it at the Cullens, I was missing it.

Once the sun had set, we decided to make our way toward Duluth to visit the Cullens. As we avoided towns and major highways, it only took us a day to get there, fortunately it had rained all day.

When we arrived, only Esme was home. As soon as she opened the door, I gave her a hug. "Hey, Esme," I said.

"Chloe, Nick, come in."

"So where is everyone?"

"Rose and Emmett are out hunting, Carlisle is at work and everyone else is still at school. So what brought you here?"

"We just got done in Denali and we thought we'd swing by. I guess in a way, we're just visiting my former covens."

"Well, you are welcome to use your house while you stay."

"It seems like forever since I've been there." I had been in there a few times after I moved to Denali, mostly to pick up my book collection, which now sat, in its entirety, in my room in Denali.

We talked with Esme until the "students" arrived. When they did, Alice ran straight to me and gave me a hug. "I've missed you," said Alice.

"So have I."

"Isn't it a risk for you being here?" asked Nessie.

"Yes," I replied. I knew she was talking about my sister living in Duluth. "That is part of the reason I have no intention of going into the city itself. So unless you've invited my sister or brother-in-law over, there should not be any risk. So sorry, Alice, no shopping trip."

"And I was so looking forward to one."

"I'm surprised you didn't see that," Nick said.

"Maybe next time, Alice, but at least not here."

"I can live with that."

"So what have you been up to besides going to Denali?" asked Bella.

"Just going around the country," said Nick. "I've attempted to get Chloe to settle down somewhere, but you know how she is." That got a laugh. They knew my story well enough and they knew how I could be. It was true, Nick had been pestering me about staying in one place long term. He was not entirely suggesting that we join a coven, but the topic came up more often than not. I had no problems on living with a coven, having spent a majority of my vampire life as part of one. I just did not think I would want to do it permanently.

We continued talking for hours, Emmett and Rosalie eventually joining us once they got back from their hunt. We only talked for a few more hours after Emmett and Rosalie arrived. Afterwards, I went to my house, reminisced and then grabbed a few books to read. "This is a nice house," said Nick. "You and Esme did a great job."  
"Thanks." We ran back to the main house for our final goodbyes. It was a few minutes before Alice broke our hug.

"You know, you are the most difficult vampire when it comes to telling their future," Alice said to me.

"So I've been told. Let me guess, you have no idea of when we'll be back."

"Bingo."

"Well, then see you whenever." Nick and I ran off into the woods. We did not slow down until we were several miles away.

"We'll go back eventually," said Nick.

"I know. But as always, we don't know when."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Chloe and Nick visited Denali and the Cullens. Just a note, when you see ****, unless there are words immediately after it like ****Flashback****, then it just means it is my editing to keep the T rating.


	13. Chapter 12: Walking

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 12

Walking

1 year later…

A little over a year had passed since I had created Nick. I was somewhat relieved that his newborn time was over. He still had a good amount of strength in him, but it meant we could go into cities more often. The Cullens had moved out of Duluth and now lived in Montreal.

We had spent about a couple of weeks there, a couple of months ago. I had spent most of my time, that I was not with Nick, helping Esme with decorating.

Now however, we were in a pretty nice hotel in the Boston area. We had decided to take a break from traveling and got a room for a week. Nick was checking out what the hotel had to offer. We had just checked in an hour ago. I turned on the TV to some news channel. We had been traveling so much, I hadn't had a chance to watch. Currently, they were talking about some new legislation that was going through Congress. I changed channels, I had never been big on politics.

Nick arrived soon after. "So how was your exploration?"

"Fine," he said with a kiss. "I do not suggest we try the billiard tables. They do not exactly look to be in the greatest condition."

"Oh, man, and I so looked forward to playing a few games." That got a chuckle out of Nick. He knew that I had never been good at it. When I was a human, my scratch to ball in pocket ratio was about 10:1, if not worse. I got off the bed and headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk," I said.

"Do you want me to come?"

"I'll be fine, I won't go too far."

"Just need time to think, huh?"

"You know me too well." I left the room. Nick had grown accustomed to me taking walks to think and clear my mind, any time we stayed somewhere for a good period of time. Even though it happened every time, and my answer was always the same, he always asked if I wanted him to come.

I really did not pay attention to where I walked, I usually did not anyways. It never really mattered, I had never failed to find my way back. I walked for several hours, before finally deciding to turn back. I took a different route heading back to the hotel.

I was walking down a street call 3rd Ave, apparently in the 300 block, when I caught a smell. I knew what it was immediately, another vampire. No not just one scent, but two distinctly different scents. I followed the smell to a small house, address 316. I'm not sure why, but curiosity got the better me and I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

A young woman, who appeared to be as old as I actually was, answered the door. "May I help you?" she asked. That was when I saw it, she had gold eyes. Apparently, she saw mine as well. "Tom," she shouted, a mix of panic and surprise, back into the house. Seconds later, a man, about the woman's age appeared. He immediately saw my eyes.

"You're a vegetarian, too?" he said.

"Yes," I replied. "I was walking through town and found you scent. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to check it out."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," I replied. I stepped into their house. It kind of reminded me of my parents' house. "I'm Chloe."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Chloe," said Tom. "I'm Tom and this is my mate Karen."

"We're a little surprised to find someone else who abstains from human blood. We thought we were the only ones."

"I'm just curious, how long have you been abstaining?"

"A couple of years," said Karen.

"I became a vampire during the Civil War," said Tom. "About 17 years ago, I was out hunting and came across Karen. We fell in love immediately."

"I was the first one to suggest that we stop hunting humans," said Karen. "It took us two years to fully get used to it, and we've been doing it ever since. So how long have you been doing it?"

"3 years."

"Well, we're still surprised we found someone else," said Tom. "We honestly thought we were the only ones."

"Well, you are not and I am not just talking about my mate and myself."

"There are two of you that abstain?" asked Karen.

"Including you two, I know of 20. Besides Nick and myself, I've met two other covens that abstain. One is in Alaska while the other is currently in Montreal."

"This unreal," said Tom.

"Let me call Nick," I said. "He won't believe this." I pulled my cell phone out and called Nick's. He picked up on the first ring.

"What can I do for you?"

"I've got something to show you. I'm at 316 3rd Ave."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just meet me here. If all else fails, follow my scent. Sorry if it gets hectic."

"I'll be there shortly." I hung up.

"He's on his way." Less than 10 minutes later, he rang the doorbell and I opened. I led him into the front room. "Nick, this is Tom and his mate, Karen."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Nick. As he extended his hand to shake theirs, he saw their eyes. "You're vegetarians."

"Now he notices," I said. Nick and I sat down on one couch, while Tom and Karen sat down on the other. We shared our stories. Karen had been born in the 1970's, the youngest child of two high school teachers. She had been turned into a vampire as part of a newborn vampire army. She ran away during one of the raids, in which her creator and her creator's army had been killed.

Tom had been made into a vampire in much of the same way as I did, minus the someone taking him away to a safe place while he transformed. We talked for several hours, as they were intrigued to learn about the other covens. Neither them had powers, but they were both excellent fighters. Tom had found a passion for medicine, much like Carlisle, but he preferred pediatric medicine

It was the following morning before we ran out of things to discuss. "You are welcome to join us," said Karen.

"Yes, we've been thinking about expanding our coven," said Tom. "The problem was we couldn't find any vegetarians."

"That can be a problem," said Nick.

"I cannot speak for Nick, but I need time to think about it," I replied.

"We should be here when you make up your mind," said Karen. We exchanged phone numbers. As I did not feel like walking back to our hotel, we hailed a cab. Once we were back in our room, we did not talk for several minutes. Nick paced back and forth on the floor. I sat on the edge of the bed watching him.

I was the first to break the silence. "Stop pacing, you're driving me crazy."

"Sorry, it's what I do when I'm thinking."

"Well stop while there is still a floor. So what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I am willing to try it if you are."

"I've already tried this kind of thing."

"So what is your opinion, Miss expert?"

"I am not an expert. My time with the Cullens and Denalis was a different experience. I was so used to traveling all the time. I have spent most of my time as a nomad, it is what I'm used to."

"Life can change. I've got a suggestion. Let's try this for a little while. When you want to leave, I will not object."

"Are you sure? We hardly know them."

"What's life without a little risk?"

"Okay," I replied. We took a cab back to their house. Karen held open the door before we got up the front steps. "We're going to join you," I said. "It may be permanent, it may not."

"We're not going to force you to stay," said Tom. "Just an advanced warning, we were planning on moving soon. People at the hospital are starting to notice the fact that I am not aging."

"No problem," I replied. "Where are you thinking of going?"

"I've already got a job set up in small town in South Dakota, just north of Mount Rushmore."

"Sounds like fun," Nick said. "When do we move?"

"I'm finalizing some things here, a month." A thought crossed my mind.

"Nick." He saw my face.

"I know that look. You have an idea."

"Do you want to relive high school?"

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Chloe and Nick have joined a coven and Chloe brought up the idea about redoing high school. In the original plan of this story, this was going to be the last chapter. I decided to get this out of the way, and continue on.

Preview: Chloe, Nick, Karen and Tom move to South Dakota.


	14. Chapter 13: Coven

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 13

Coven

1 Month later…

It had been a month since Nick and I had decided to join Tom and Karen. Nick was a little hesitant about redoing high school, but I told him it would be fun, and it would allow us to stay longer.

Tom had finished up all his business here in Boston and we were all set to move. The day before we were scheduled to leave for South Dakota, something dawned on me. "I have to make a detour," I said to my coven.

"What for?" asked Karen.

"My car is in Montreal."

"You're going to pretend to be a freshman, Chloe," said Nick. "You won't need a car."

"Next year," I replied. It was true that I would be starting as a freshman. Nick would be pretending to be a sophomore, and the two of us were Tom and Karen's adopted children.

The next day, we said goodbye to Tom and Karen. They would be driving to our new home, while Nick and I would be taking their other car to go get my own car in Montreal. Once we got my car, I would drive mine, while Nick drove his to our new home.

As we did not need to sleep, we only stopped for gas. It took us only two days to make the trip, it would have been longer, but the windows were tinted. I was glad that it was a Saturday, when we arrived. It meant that they all should be home, well I was mostly right.

Alice had the door open before we got up the steps. She gave me a hug. "You know Alice, this is not a long stay."

"I know."

"Have you told them?"

"Of course." With the exception of Rosalie and Emmett, everyone was there.

"We're happy for you two," said Esme.

"Thanks," I replied. "We're really just here to get my car and my TV." We talked for a few hours, before I got my car keys. Nick, being the gentleman he was, ran and got my TV and put it in my trunk. I headed out to the garage and got into my car. It was still the same one I had bought before I created Nick. We left Montreal around 10 PM. With traffic, and crossing the boarder, it took us two days to arrive at our new home in South Dakota. The town itself was called Floyd (A/N. Not sure if there really is a Floyd, South Dakota just north of Mount Rushmore)

Tom and Karen, who had a two day head start on us, had already unpacked most of the stuff. All that was left was Nick and my things, which wasn't much. The two of us headed upstairs to check out our room. It was pretty basic a bed, several shelves for books and other things, a desk with a computer, and a place where I figured my TV was going.

After we spent a few hours organizing our room, we headed back downstairs to the front room. "Tom had to go into the hospital," said Karen. "Do you guys want to hunt?"

"What's around here?" I asked.

"This and that," replied my mother for all intents and purposes. "Mostly deer."

"Sounds good," replied Nick. We headed outside. We did not have to go far before we came across a herd of deer. I took down three easily before I was done. I waited patiently as the other two finished and then we headed back to the house.

We still had a few hours before Tom was supposed to be back, so I went to my room and turned on the TV. Over the noise of some soccer game, I could hear Nick and Karen talking. I didn't turn off the TV, until I heard Tom's car pull into the driveway. I headed downstairs and greeted my "father." It was going to take some getting used to, pretended that he was my father, Karen as my brother, and the man I loved more than anything else in the world, my brother.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, you two start school tomorrow," said Karen. "However, while you were getting your car, we got you some generic school supplies based on the list your school gave us."

"That saves us some time," I said. Nick and I went back to our room, while Tom and Karen went hunting, Karen only going to give Tom company. "So are you ready for school tomorrow?" I asked Nick.

"As I'll ever be. I guess I never really expected to attend high school again after I graduated."

"I don't mind doing it again. Besides, as I've said before, it means we could stay here longer if we so choose, and as long as no one gets suspicious."

"Are you sure there aren't other reasons?"

"There may be a few," I said. "There are some things I missed out on because of my family."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out sooner or later. They're nothing really big. The most obvious one would be having a boyfriend. Well in our case, mate." Nick laughed.

"Yeah, that would be a big difference," Nick said, giving me a kiss. When we finally broke our rather long kiss, Nick said, "You know, in some ways, I cannot figure out how you talked me into going through high school again."

"I've stated the reasons, you agreed and we are already registered. Let's play this out for a semester at least. We might enjoy this."

"What about you and college?"

"I see no reason to get a degree if I'm going to be stuck at 19 years of age."

"That's true, but you would be the first of your family to get their degree."

"That might work if I was a college student. Technically, I'm a freshman in high school." That made Nick laugh really hard.

"And I'm a sophomore."

"I shouldn't be dating an older man," I said, jokingly.

Nick smiled and added, "What are our parents going to do, ground us? Besides, technically, I'm the one dating the older person."

"Not in the public eye."

"That may be true, but you are still 7 years my senior."

"Get used to it junior." I had been sitting on the bed when Nick tackled me onto the sheets.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So they have moved to Floyd (as I said I don't know if there is one) and start school tomorrow. The choice of calling the town Floyd is just homage to where I used to live, the town was in Floyd County.

Preview: Chloe and Nick start school. Again.


	15. Chapter 14: School Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

A/N. Just a little information, I have started writing this story's prequel just so I have a better idea of her past. At the moment I'm not sure if and/or when I will publish it. It is mainly used as my way of giving her more of a background for my purposes.

Chapter 14

School….Again

It was morning before I loosened myself from Nick's grasp. We had spent a lot of the night just laying there in each others arms. I got up, changed into so new clothes and went downstairs.

Karen was busy cleaning the house, again. "Karen this place is spotless, why are you cleaning again?"

"It just gives me something to do."

"Well, you better not be doing this when we get back."

"Like it will take a vampire that long to clean?" Nick soon came down. The two of us headed out to the garage. We would be taking my car, as it did not stand out. As I slid into the passenger's seat, I really wished I could drive but I knew I couldn't to keep up appearances. I was supposed to be a freshman.

It was not too bad of a drive to school. The school itself was not large, the student body just under 180. The parking lot was practically empty when we arrived. Nick parked the car and we just sat there listening to music. As the minutes passed, more and more people arrived and we finally decided to head inside.

Nick was kind enough to walk me to my first class, Advance English I. I took a seat near the back, not to draw attention to myself. Ms. Thomas called the class to order and after taking attendance, discussed what we would be doing this trimester. This included but was not limited to, several books we would be reading and some small writing assignments. She then handed us our first book that we would be reading, _The Catcher and the Rye_. I had read this when I was in high school as a human, but it had been years.

Eventually the bell rang, and I got up and headed to my next class, gym, which was the only class I had with Nick. This was do to gym classes being split freshman/sophomore and junior/senior. At this school, you took gym every day for a trimester instead of every third day for the entire school year. They offered a regular gym and a weight-lifting class. Athletes who were out for multiple sports could take the weight-lifting class all year, but would get one gym credit and two exploratory credits.

For obvious reasons, Nick and I took the regular class, which was team sports, this trimester. We did not have to dress the first day, but the gym teacher, Mr. Anderson, discussed the games we would be playing. They included volleyball, basketball, soccer, kickball and a few others if we had time. He explained the rules if you had a doctor's note to miss gym, which was writing a two page paper about what we were playing at the time, due when the note was no longer in affect. This last one did not matter to Nick and I, but it was just interesting to listen.

After gym, I headed to Algebra I, while Nick headed to Biology. At the beginning of the class, Mrs. Warner, had us introduce ourselves. Apparently, I wasn't the only new student to the school district, though I had come the farthest. A few people tried to talk to me, as I walked to lunch, but I ignored them. I grabbed a few things and put them on my tray. Nick, who had a shorter distance to walk, was already sitting at a table by himself. I sat down next to him. "How is your day?" I asked.

"Boring."

"It is only the first day of school. Had anybody try to make conversation with you?"

"A few, but I just ignored them."

"Same here. I guess it goes with being new to the school district."

"I guess so."

"Though I honestly wouldn't know. I was in the same school district my whole life."

"I wish I could say the same." After lunch, Nick headed off Advanced English II, while I headed to Physical Science.

The rest of the day went by much in the same way. After Physical Science, I had American History to 1865, Freshmen Computers and German I. I had take Spanish my first time around in high school.

I met Nick at my car and he drove home. On the way there, we talked about our days, Nick admitting he talked to a few people after lunch. "To be polite," Nick claimed was his reasoning. I frankly did not care that he had talked to people.

"I guess if we are going to blend in, we need to start talking to people." We arrived home soon after and found Karen cleaning. "I thought we said that we better not find you cleaning when we get home?"

"This is different. I haven't been cleaning all day. I did some other things to help keep up the charade. I went into town to buy groceries and other things. By the way, I saw a dress that you might like. It's in your closet."

"Thank you." I ran upstairs to my closet, leaving Nick talking with Karen. Karen was right, I loved the dress. It wasn't anything fancy. It was a baby blue strapless dress. I tried it on, and it fit perfectly. After admiring myself in the mirror, I changed back into my other clothes and went back downstairs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said, hugging Karen. "I love it."

"You are very welcome, Chloe. So what do you want to do now?" Apparently, she was done cleaning.

"I really don't know," I replied.

"Me neither," replied Nick.

"We could go hunt?" I suggested.

"Let's wait until Tom gets back," said Karen. "Then we can go hunting together. So do you two have plans for this weekend?"

"I was thinking of maybe going to Montreal."

"You don't have a license," said Nick.

"Well, I figured you would want to go with me. Secondly, are you forgetting something. We're vampires. We can run there a lot faster than we can run."

"It may be a year since my transformation," said Nick, "but sometimes I still forget."

"Silly, Nick."

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Chloe and Nick have started school. If you are wondering about classes, I'm pulling these classes from my high school, including format of schedule.

Preview: Chloe and Nick go to Montreal


	16. Chapter 15: Montreal

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 15

Montreal

After school Thursday…

Nick and I were all set to leave Thursday after school. Originally, we were going to leave Friday after school, but it was supposed to be sunny all day. We used the excuse that we had business about our adoption to deal with. The story I had developed for me was that I still had family living and after my parents had died, had given me to Tom and Karen, as a baby. This had been against my family's, who wanted to raise me themselves, wishes.

"See you Monday after school." The plan was, barring weather, we would get back in time for school. This just meant more time with the Cullens. Tom and Karen would have joined us, but Tom had to work most of the weekend, and Karen wanted to wait until Tom could go. We ran to the edge of the forest and then broke out into our full out run.

I had planned to call the Cullens Monday after we had firmly decided we would go, but Alice called as I was about to pick up the phone. Everyone but Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie would be there. The four of them were going to visit Bella's dad and Jacob's friends in Washington. I was at first surprised to learn that Bella's dad knew about us, but they had explained in full detail, and I was okay with it.

By the time the sun had set, we were well across the border and into Canada. We reached their house by midnight and I was greeted with a hug by Alice. "Come in," she said. I followed her inside. I was surprised to see the Denalis in there with the rest of the Cullens. I gave them all a hug.

"This is a surprise," I said.

"We were thinking about making a visit," said Kate. "When Alice mentioned you were coming, we decided to come."  
"So how is South Dakota?" asked Rose.

"Fine," I replied.

"Alice had originally said you were going to be here tomorrow."

"It is supposed to be sunny in Floyd tomorrow, or I guess today," I said after seeing the clock."

"We still haven't met Tom and Karen," said Esme.

"Tom had to work a lot this weekend, and Karen won't come until Tom can. Besides, I think they wanted some alone time. They're still getting used to having 'children.'" I had added air quotes around "children," just for the fun of it. "So how have you been?"

"Great," said Carlisle. "We're all enjoying it up here. So I'm curious on how you got out of school for today?"

"Court and adoption," I replied. I had actually gotten the idea from my dad's family, who for some time when I was growing up, had the same situation with a couple of my cousins. They hadn't exactly lost, but they didn't win either. My two cousins did what so many children of divorced parents do, and spent time with both families.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Emmett.

"We're here until early morning Monday," Nick replied. "There is no rush."

"I actually need to go hunt," I said. It had been Sunday afternoon since I last fed. Nick who had fed yesterday with Karen while I worked on a couple of assignments, packed for a trip and ran into town. I had considered going with them, but I also wanted some alone time.

"I'll go," said Kate. In the end, it turned into a girls only trip. In between feedings we conversed.

"So have you and Nick, you know?" asked Rose. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Even I can answer that," said Kate, with Tanya and Carmen nodding.

"I take that as a no."

"No, we have. We're just not like you and Emmett." That got a laugh out of everyone, even Rose. We did not stay out long, as I had grown tired of how personal the conversation had gotten. Nick was waiting at the door for me and greeted me with a kiss.

"I missed you," he said.

"We've only been gone two hours," I replied.

"That does not change the fact that I missed you." I kissed him back before returning to the couch and continuing talking with the Cullens and Denalis. Eventually, the Cullen kids who were here had to go to school. Nick and I spent the day helping Esme with various projects, after the Denalis went back to their own home. Though our visit with them was brief, I was glad to see them.

2 days later…

"Come visit soon," I said, as Nick and I were leaving the Cullens.

"We will," said Alice. She had a smile on her face, which I knew meant she had seen them visiting us. Nick and I ran into the woods, the trees whirling past us as we ran.

Soon after we crossed the border back into the US, I picked up the smell of blood. Apparently, Nick had smelt it and we stopped. We followed the scent to a small clearing. The source of the smell was obvious. There was a young girl, covered in blood laying on the ground.

Though it was faint, I could still hear her breathing. We got closer and I looked her over. She had light brown hair, blue eyes and couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen. It did not take a genius to figure out that her injuries were serious and she would die if we left her. I knelt down next to her, her eyes looking at me. "What are you doing?" asked Nick.

"We just can't leave her," I said. "I'm not sure why, but I get the strangest feeling like I know her."

"People die, Chloe. That is how life is. There is nothing we can do about it."

"I saved your life," I said. "How is this any different?"

"Yeah in the end, it turned out for the better. It's not like you and her can become mates."

"I know. I'm going to do it."

"I can see there is no stopping you. So fine." I leaned closer to her.

"This is going to hurt, but it will save your life," I said softly to her, as a mother would to her child. I looked into her eyes, and there seemed to be a nonverbal yes in them. I then bit into her neck.

I drank more than I had with Nick, as she was closer to death. When I stopped, I went a distance away and spit what blood was in my mouth into the creek. By the time I had returned, the girl was starting to scream.

Nick and I sat on the ground, a short distance away from here, as she screamed in agony over the pain of the venom in her veins.

Time seemed to pass slowly as the girl writhed in agony. I spoke to her, promising it would be over soon and any other words of comfort I could give her.

On the third day, I could hear her heart beat accelerating and soon the transformation was complete. Nick and I walked over to her and knelt beside her. Eventually, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In some woods in North Dakota, north of Bismarck," I replied. She started to sit up. "Take it slowly, this will take some getting used to."

"What happened?"

"We found you, close to death, lying where you are now," said Nick.

"What did you do to me? All I remember is a lot of pain and burning."

"I turned you into a vampire," I said. She stared at me as if I was speaking some foreign language.

"You're kidding me?"

"No," said Nick.

"So blood sucking, burn in the sun, no stakes and crosses vampire?"

"Blood sucking and sun, but not burning, yes," I replied. She looked down at her pale arms and slowly began to realize the truth about what we were saying. She looked at Nick and then at me.

"Chloe?" she asked. I was shocked when she said my name. Now that she was sitting, I got a much better look at her.

"Sara?"

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Cliffhanger. Just like various things in this story, I'm moving them up a little. The end of this chapter was originally going to be during the summer, but I decided to bump it up.

Preview: Immediately after this.


	17. Chapter 16: Sara

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 16

Sara

I was just about as surprised at the revelation as she seemed to be. "I thought you were dead," Sara said.

"Not dead," I replied. "Just a vampire." Sara gave me a hug. It hurt due to her newborn strength.

"Sorry," Sara replied, when she saw me grimace.

"Just your newborn strength. It only lasts a year. I just recommend you being careful with it."

"I'll try to remember."

"Hello, other vampire here," said Nick. "Will you mind filling me in?"

"Nick, this is my cousin, Sara. Sara, this is my mate Nick."

"Cousin?" asked Nick.

"Our mothers are sisters," I replied.

"I thought we were 11 years apart. Now you look only two years older than me."

"That's the thing about vampires, we don't age."

"Wait until everyone learns you are," started Sara but then she saw the expression on my face. "I don't get to see my family again, do I?"

"I'm afraid not," Nick replied.

"So what now?"

"Well, I'm assuming you want to do something about that burning in your throat?" I asked.

"What is that?"

"It means you are thirsty," said Nick.

"So does this mean I have to kill a human?"

"No," I replied with a smile. "Nick and I and several others only feed on the blood of animals. We call ourselves vegetarians. I'm assuming you don't want to kill humans?"

"You assumed correctly," Sara replied. "So how do we hunt?"

"Well, first we have to find something to eat. We'll find some deer, as they'll be a good starter for you." We ran a short distance to find a herd of deer. Sara had been hesitant at first of the idea of running, but once she got started she loved every minute of it.

I stayed with Sara as Nick demonstrated. "Just let your instincts do the work for you." Before I knew it, Sara pounced and took down a deer. When she was done, her appearance reminded me of how Nick looked his first time. Her already beat up clothes looked, if it was possible, even more beat up. In my opinion, she looked like she came out on the wrong end of a fight with a lion.

"I'm still thirsty," she said.

"You're still young." This time, I joined her in hunting, and brought down the biggest buck of the herd.

"How are your clothes still neat?"

"Practice. Sara, I've been a vampire for almost a decade."

"What about Nick?"

"I changed him last year." We continued hunting until Sara said she was full.

"So what now?"

"Well, we have a permanent residence down in South Dakota. We live with two other vampires who are vegetarians. You are welcome to come with us."

"I'd like that. Besides, I have some catching up to do with my favorite cousin."

"Nice to see that hasn't changed." Even with our age difference, we had been real close. We made our way south. At the border, Nick went ahead to prepare Tom and Karen, while Sara and I caught up. I was interested in learning how my family was doing. Apparently, my dad had died of a heart attack a year ago. I had to stop for a bit when she shared this news. I also found out that I had 7 more nieces and nephews, which brought my total to 12. I also learned that Caitlyn had named her oldest daughter after me.

We reached the house and found Tom, Karen and Nick waiting on the front porch for us. "Tom, Karen, this is my cousin, Sara. Sara this is Tom and Karen, my parents for all human intents and purposes."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Karen.

"Likewise," said Tom.

"It is a pleasure meeting you as well," Sara replied. We led her inside and gave her a quick tour of the house. We gave her a small bedroom right next to the one I shared with Nick.

"We'll let you get adjusted," I said.

"Can we talk?" she asked as I started to leave.

"Yeah." I turned around and shut the door. I sat down on the bed, it was a guest room, right next to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you save me?"

"I will say this, I honestly did not recognize you."

"I guess eleven years can do that to you."

"Yeah. I just wanted to help you."

"Well, thank you."

"Out of curiosity, what happened to you?"

"I don't remember a lot. I was out riding my bike around town when I got jumped. I was knocked from my bike, gagged, blindfold, tied up and thrown in the trunk of a car. I spare you the details, but I was beaten and raped. I don't remember anything after that. That is until the burning started."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"One thing that went through my mind was the fact that I could get pregnant."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that."

"Why?"

"Vampire women can't get pregnant."

"Why not?"

"Our bodies are frozen in time. Since our bodies need to change to get pregnant, and our bodies can't, we cannot get pregnant."

"Well that stinks.

"You get used to it after awhile. I would have loved more than anything to have a child, but I have learned to live without the possibility."

"Thanks for the talk. I'd like some alone time." I gave my cousin a hug and then left her room.

As I walked into my room to find Nick reading, I couldn't help but smile. I was truly glad that someone I had someone from my human family.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. So Chloe and Sara are cousins. Since I began writing Chapter 14, I began thinking about the future of this story and possibilities for the Floyd Coven. I will say this, it will expand some more. I'm not saying how much or who (right now I have a tentative decision on that). Don't know when they'll join. This story is moving a little faster than I expected. 3 posts in one day is not a first for me, but I knew what I was doing.

Preview: I'm going to jump ahead a year and a half. Reason being, is one, there is not much to Sara's first year, and two, I have more ideas for further in the in-story timeline.


	18. Chapter 17: Asking

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Chapter 17

Asking

1 1/2 years later…

It had been a year and a half since I changed Sara. She seemed to rather enjoy her new life as a vampire. Even though she was past her newborn year, we were still cautious about her around humans. To the folks of Floyd, we introduced her as my sister, as we looked a lot a like. She "moved" in with us after her adopted parents had died. She was pretending to be a junior, like Nick.

My sophomore year was going great. It was still strange, the fact that we were redoing high school. It was now late March and still a month before my birthday. In the eyes of the townspeople, I would be turning sixteen, when in reality I would be twenty-nine. We really did not celebrate birthdays on a large scale. Usually it meant a special hunt and the occasional gift, usually from our mate, or in Sara's case me.

The Cullens and Denali had both been down to visit us several times. They all got along real well with Tom, Karen and Sara.

It was another uneventful day at school. When the bell rang at the end of Geometry, I went out to Sara's car and waited for Nick and Sara to arrive. Out of all the cars we owned, Sara's was the least likely to stand out. It was still fancy and new. Nick had been driving forever and with my help, finally talked Nick into letting her drive. They traded driving every other week.

As I sat down in the back seat, I said, "I cannot wait until next month."

"You do realize you're almost twenty-nine?" said Sara, once we were away from the school.

"I am fully aware of how old I am," I replied. "In the eyes of the people in this town, I am not old enough to drive yet." I made a mental note to myself to start off being older next time. I'm just grateful I got driver's ed. out of the way." That had been a fun experience. The teacher had been shocked on how good my driving skills were. I purposely made a minor mistake on my final as to not draw attention to myself.

We arrived home to an empty house. Karen had left us a note saying that she had run into town. Once we put our things away, we all started doing various things around the house. Sara went to her room and got on her computer to start on her Research Skills paper, Nick just seemed to be walking around the house, while I turned on the TV and turned it to some reruns of a cop drama.

Karen arrived about an hour after we got home and asked the usual questions. Nick came down soon after and joined me on the couch. "Do you want to go hunt?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "Let's ask the others."

"I just want it to be the two of us."

"Okay," I said. "Karen, Nick and I are going hunting."

"Okay," Karen replied. There was something about her tone of voice that caught me off guard, but I just ignored it. I followed Nick out of the house as we broke into a run. I really didn't pay much attention to where we were going, as I was just following Nick. Nick finally stopped and I immediately recognized where we were. It was one of my favorite places near where we lived.

"I thought we were hunting?" I asked.

"We will," said Nick. "I just wanted to ask you something, first." He came and stood right in front of me.

"And what would that be?"

"Will you go to the prom with me?" I don't know which I was more, surprised or happy. If I could have cried, I would have made a lake of happy tears.

"Yes, I will go to prom with you." Nick embraced me and we kissed.

When we finally broke apart, Nick said, "I've been waiting awhile to ask you that."

"Well, I'm glad you finally did. This is going to be a very special prom for me."

"I thought your senior prom was supposed to be special?"

"I've already done that before," I replied. "This will be my first time going to a prom with a date."

"Not for me," added Nick. When he saw the expression on my face, he continued, "Don't worry, it was a one time thing. It was a Spanish foreign exchange student who was staying with a friend of my family. Neither of us had dates, and my parents suggested I ask her."

"I guess that's okay," I said. "If we are going to hunt, I suggest we get going."

"Fine." He kissed me one more time.

As we were about ready to continue, we both stiffened. We had caught the scent of a few vampires. It took me a few seconds, but I soon recognized it. "It's okay, Nick." I loosened up, but Nick remained ready for an attack. Through the trees across the field, came my former coven. It had been four years almost since I last saw them. "Nick, it's okay, I know them. They won't hurt us." I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Even though I wasn't Jasper, it seemed to work.

Andrew, Alexandra and Matt came over and greeted us. I hugged all three of them. "Still a vegetarian, I see," said Alexandra.

"It is not as bad is it seems," I replied. "Andrew, Alexandra and Matt, this is my mate, Nick. Nick, this is my former coven."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Nick. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you," replied Matt. "I am really glad that my little sister has found a mate."

"Sister?" asked Nick.

"I am not literally his sister, more like the little sister he never had." Matt had been the middle child of 7 boys when he was a human. Nick nodded in understanding. "So what brings you here?"

"Just passing through," said Andrew. "We caught your scent and decided to follow it. So what are you doing here?"

"Nick and I joined a coven of vegetarian vampires. Maybe it will be easier to explain back at the house."

"That sounds good," said Alexandra. "It seems like forever since we have had the chance to clean up."

"Just follow us," I said.

"That won't be a problem," said Andrew, who I knew could easily outrun me. I led them back to the house and into the front room. The rest of our coven, as Tom must have just gotten back, were ready for the attack.

"It's okay," I said. "This is my former coven." They all let up. I was confused by Sara's expression, as it was one of as if she was day dreaming. I followed her gaze and realized she was looking at Matt, who seemed just as confused by Sara's facial expression as I was.

We sat down and proceeded to talk well into the evening. Sara seemed back to normal now, but when I looked at her, she was mainly looking at Matt. When we were done talking, we let my former coven clean themselves up.

I followed Sara up to her room. "What was with you today?" I asked her, once the door was shut, though I knew it wouldn't help.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right, Miss Day Dream vampire."

"Fine, if you must know, I find Matt very handsome."

"You didn't have to get all vacant expression on him."

"I'm sorry, but I've honestly never felt this way about another guy."

"Why don't you talk to him before he leaves?"

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Then that is what happens. Life is not always a walk in the park. You'll just have to try. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make phone call." I left her room and went downstairs and picked up the phone. I dialed the number from memory.

"Cullen residence," came Bella's voice after the first ring.

"Bella, it's Chloe. Is Alice there?"

"Alice," I heard her say on the other end.

"Hey Chloe. I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Let me guess, you know why I've called?"

"It's almost ready."

"How long exactly have you been working on this?"

"Since Nick made up his mind to ask you to prom. I knew you would say yes and would probably ask me to make it."

"Can I get an idea of what it looks like?"

"No. It's a surprise. I'm personally bringing it down the day of your prom." That caught me by surprise.

"Alice you are a life saver."

"I know."

"Then again, you're the only person I would trust with this."

"Thank you."

"See you in a month." I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. I decided to step outside and found Matt standing there. I walked over.

"This is a nice place," said Matt.

"I know."

"So what is with your cousin anyway?"

"I know but I'll let her talk to you."

"She thinks I'm handsome doesn't she?"

"You heard our conversation?" Though it wouldn't surprise me if he did.

"No. I could tell by the way she looked at me. So does she like me?"

"Why do you ask? Do you possibly like her?"

"Yes," said Matt. "I just don't want to hurt her feelings. She hunts animals and I kill humans. It just does not work."

"I hunted humans once, don't forget. It just takes some time getting used to. Are you thinking of staying?"

"Not now," said Matt. "Maybe in the future."

"At least that is a start. You better be quick though, several boys at our school find her quite attractive, and she may decide to change one of them." Matt looked at me as if I was crazy. "It was a joke."

"Just hurry back. I really miss you."

"I miss you, too." We shared a hug as Andrew and Alexandra arrived. I hugged the other two.

"You guys need to come more often," I said.

"We'll try, if we are in the area," said Andrew. With that, the three of them ran off into the woods.

A/N. Please R&R. Hope you are enjoying. Originally this was going to be Nick asking Chloe to prom and then prom, but I decided to bring in Chloe's old coven instead. I'm not sure when Matt will be back.

Preview: Alice brings Chloe's dress and prom.


End file.
